Quand Gin-san a un chagrin d'amour, Okita et Kagura s'amusent
by MllePineApple
Summary: Ketsuno Ana se marie et part même en lune de miel pour une durée indéterminée, laissant ses fidèles téléspectateurs en plan. Gintoki se sent alors seul et est en manque d'une présence féminine affectueuse. Okita et Kagura comptent bien profiter de cette occasion pour s'amuser un peu... ou pas. (GinHiji & OkiKagu)


Rating : T

Genres : Romance/Humour

Couples : Il y aura du GinHiji principalement et en couple secondaire du OkiKagu.

Disclaimer : Gintama ne m'appartient pas... sniff.

**Petit message de l'auteur : Bonjour, très chers lecteurs ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi inactive sur mais les études me prennent tout mon temps. ^^" Je fais une petite pause et arrête un moment ma fic Zelda The real-life legend of Zelda, n'ayant plus vraiment l'inspiration. Je présente mes excuses auprès de ceux qui suivent cette fanfic. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne définitivement ! Je vous préviendrai quand j'y reviendrai. ;) **

**Sinon, voici ma nouvelle fic, une fic pour me détendre un peu pendant mon temps libre ! C'est pas vraiment très bien écrit, je trouve, mais j'ai passé un bon moment à l'écrire. :3 Je sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre mais bon... On verra, on verra. xD Il y aura du yaoi dans celle-ci donc, ceux qui n'aimeraient pas ça, passez votre chemin ~ ! Sinon, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Jamais confier ses histoires de cœur à un sadique, au risque de trouver une fille en tablier chez soi... ou pas.

"Une douzaine de petits gâteaux comme ceux-ci, s'il-vous-plaît."

Comme à son habitude, le prince des sadiques achetait des petites sucreries pendant sa petite balade dans la rue principale du quartier Kabuki. Il méritait bien une petite pause... Quatre-vingt-quatorze tentatives d'homicide volontaire sur une même personne, c'est extrêmement épuisant. Et dire qu'il achetait aussi une petite sucrerie pour ce type - avec un nappage à la mayonnaise, attention ! Il se trouvait vraiment trop gentil.

Alors qu'il cherchait une mort plus "travaillée" pour palier à son actuel trop-plein de bienveillance, il paya son achat puis continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux modèle de télévision tombe juste devant son nez. Toute la populace fixait de son regard stupéfait le jeune garçon qui s'était arrêté à temps avant de se prendre l'écran sur la tête. Ils devaient tous penser maintenant que certains membres du Shinsengumi possèdent une certaine classe et ne sont pas que des marioles. Seuls les orteils du pied droit du brun connaissaient la vérité...

Levant ses pupilles pourpres en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait probablement cette relique télévisuelle, il vit, sans surprise, les Yorozuyas . Ce qui semblait encore plus surprenant, c'était la vision du Patron pleurnichant, brandissant une tonne de magazines _Jump_ pour les jeter par dessus le balcon. La chinoise et le binoclard le retinrent tout en essayant de le raisonner et de le consoler. Tout ce remue-ménage ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention d'Okita.

"Eh ! Cria le brun à l'adresse du permanenté, retirant le plus discrètement possible son pied sous la télévision. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Patron ?

- Je... Ketsuno Ana... _My love story_... finie...! Répondit le samouraï désenchanté entre deux sanglots, tentant tant bien que mal de faire passer son message malgré sa profonde tristesse.

- Oh, Okita-san ! S'écria Shinpachi qui retenait le bras gauche de Gintoki. Si vous pouvez nous aider, ce serait sympa...!

- Ne pactise pas avec le Mal, Shinpachi ! Grogna la plus petite qui était pendu à l'autre bras et mettait ses doigts dans le nez du permanenté. Si tu le fais, tu déclencheras l'Apocalypse que le grand Sadavel a lu dans ses croquettes !

- On a besoin d'aide, Kagura-chan ! Que ce soit de la part d'un sadique ou d'un autre, on en a besoin ! Et puis, c'est qui, ce Sadavel ?! Je connais Machiavel... Attends, tu parles pas tout simplement de ton chien ?!"

Après les avoir laissé encore dans leur potage pendant vingt bonnes minutes pour son plaisir, Okita s'était enfin décidé de les aider. Ils disaient vouloir de l'aide du sadique d'Edo ? Ils n'allaient pas être déçu du service. Bien sûr, étant une fanfiction qui se veut approprié pour les adolescents, le surplus de violence, le sadisme des méthodes employées par Okita et... Okita tout court sont ici censurés, à votre plus grand dam...

Maintenant allongé dans son futon, poignets et chevilles menottés et vêtu d'un simple caleçon rose aux motifs fraises, Gintoki suppliait Okita de ne plus continuer ce supplice : celui du lait fraise. La vision de quelqu'un d'autre sirotant son lait fraise était insoutenable pour lui.

"Okita-san, je pense que ça devrait suffire. Murmura le jeune homme aux lunettes à l'oreille sadique.

- Et dire que j'avais d'autres outils à essayer... Bougonna l'autre, des bougies brûlantes à usage très spécifique dans une main et quelque chose de très louche dans l'autre.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non... Mon imagination trop fertile me fait part d'un scénario plutôt malsain. Je te demande d'éteindre tes bougies et d'éloigner ce "machin" de mon innocente personne, Souichiro-kun !

- C'est Sougo, patron."

Déçu de ne pas avoir utilisé toute sa mallette* du petit sadique, Okita se fit inviter dans la salle principale par Shinpachi. Kagura, quant à elle, se chargea d'apporter les amuse-gueules. Même si le brun n'avait pas les papilles d'un gourmet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer devant ce que la jeune alien venait de lui servir. Des croquettes pour chien...?! Affichant un sourire crispé et une veine gonflée à la tempe, il fit craquer ses jointures en lançant un regard menaçant à la chinoise. C'est un toutou du gouvernement, certes, mais il fallait pas abuser ! De son côté, Kagura le regardait de haut, ricanant doucement. Entre les deux monstres, Shinpachi se tenait debout. Il fallait qu'il intervienne, n'est-ce pas ? Il racla un peu sa gorge avant de prendre la parole.

"O-Okita-kun... Est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider à soigner le petit cœur de Gin-san ? Se risqua-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Ouais, je veux bien. J'aime pas voir le patron dans cet état. Ça réveille mon instinct de sadique... Je suis un bon gars. Je veux pas être comme ça... Répondit le policier arborant une mine faussement triste.

- Eh, le sadique, t'as pas intérêt à faire ********, lui enfoncer un ******** ou utiliser le *******, sinon je t'enfonce mon parapluie dans ton petit ****** ! Menaça Kagura en désignant du doigt son parapluie qui traînait près de l'entrée.

- Vas-y, je t'attends, la chinoise !

- ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER ET CONCENTRONS-NOUS SUR GIN-SAN !"

Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés, jetant un regard noir au jeune samouraï. Comment pouvait-il coopérer avec eux ? Ils étaient comme chien et chat, se tapant toujours sur la gueule. Soupirant un bon coup, Shinpachi reprit la parole pour exposer le problème de cœur de son patron.

"... Ketsuno Ana se marie...? Et elle prend un congé et ne sera plus à l'écran pendant un long moment à cause de sa lune de miel ? Répéta Okita tout en amenant à ses lèvres une croquette. Eh, gamine, ces croquettes, mine de rien, sont délicieuses. Les chiens bouffent bien...

- ... n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas de la merde ! Ricana Kagura en gonflant le torse, fière de son amuse-gueule.

- Kagura-chan, t'as pas être aussi fière... C'est tout ce qu'on peut s'offrir avec le peu d'argent qu'on gagne en ce moment. On a que des croquettes pour chien dans le frigo avec quelques bouteilles de lait fraise... Bref. Okita-kun, est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut résoudre ce problème ? Gin-san est devenu vraiment dépressif. Il râle plus que d'habitude, se plaint pour un rien et vit comme un _hikikomori_ maintenant ! Il a commencé à collectionner des objets dérivés liés à Ketsuno Ana et il a même acheté une poupée gonflable Ketsu-...!

- Ne m'en dis pas plus, Shinpachi-kun. Je commence vraiment à avoir pitié du patron... C'est pas bon, hein ? D'avoir pitié du personnage principal. Coupa le brun en regardant dans le vide, prenant un air dramatique. Si les personnages secondaires ressentent de la pitié pour le personnage principal, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, hein ?

- Ouais, c'est pas bon. Moi aussi, je ressens de la pitié pour Gin-san... Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose."

Tous regardaient la coupelle de croquettes posée sur la table basse d'un air tragique, comme si tout reposait dans de la nourriture pour chien. Kagura continuait de mâcher son amuse-gueule tranquillement, Shinpachi remit correctement la monture de ses lunettes qui avait glissée de son nez et Okita tripotait nerveusement son RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78. Que faire pour remonter le moral de Gintoki ? Un simple parfait ne suffirait pas à redonner le sourire au permanenté. Okita réfléchit un instant avant de regarder la Yato de la tête au pied avant de soupirer bruyamment. Kagura le remarqua de suite et lui mit la coupelle de croquettes vide dans la figure pour se venger.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à soupirer comme ça en me reluquant ?! T'as un problème avec _my perfect body_ ?! Cracha-t-elle en prenant une pose se voulant sexy.

- Nan. Je me disais que mon plan pourrait pas marcher avec un balcon aussi peu garni. Zéro sex appeal. Pas une seule courbe généreuse. Je peux pas vous aider avec une rustre aussi plate que la lame de mon katana... et encore. Répondit calmement le sadique tout en saignant affreusement du nez à cause de la coupelle.

- Alors, toi...!

- C-Calmez-vous à la fin ! Demanda Shinpachi en retenant la petite de faire un malheur. Okita-kun... Tu as vraiment un plan ?

- Ouais, ouais. C'est pas un plan mais bon... Vous croyez pas qu'il faudrait trouver une jolie fille pour le patron ? Une plus jolie, plus pulpeuse, plus... accessible pour lui. Comme ça, on règle la question du cœur brisé et de la poupée gonflable... Pff..!

- ... Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu trouves ça drôle, Okita-kun.

- ... Vous voulez que je vous en trouve une ? J'ai le, je veux dire, la candidate idéale pour lui. Proposa Okita, pouffant toujours un peu, en ignorant ce que venait de dire Shinpachi.

- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire attention à ton lapsus. Marmonna le garçon aux lunettes en plissant les yeux.

- Eh ! Moi, la jeune fille la plus sexy et la plus forte de Kabuki, Kagura-sama, je suis la candidate parfaite ! JE séduirai Gin-chan et JE suis sûre qu'il reviendra à lui-même !"

Sur ces mots, le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi grinça des dents. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sentait sur le moment agacé. Dans le mouvement, il se leva et s'avança vers la chinoise afin d'être juste au-dessus d'elle, la regardant de haut. Alors elle voulait draguer l'argenté pour lui remonter le moral ? Elle était con ou elle le faisait exprès ! Rien qu'imaginer les deux ensemble, Kagura nettoyant les oreilles de Gintoki comme une parfaite petite épouse, le rendait malade. Et il n'était pas le seul à vouloir vomir. Shinpachi était aussi blanc que la fourrure de Sadaharu. D'ailleurs, le chien commençait à avaler les croquettes éparpillées un peu partout sur le parquet. Sougo reprit son teint habituel et ricana, posant un regard condescendant sur l'alien.

"Tu crois franchement pouvoir le séduire ? J'ai bien envie de voir ça.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Le but de ce jeu est de gagner le cœur de Gin-chan en une semaine. Tous les coups sont permis... Le perdant sera pendant une journée entière l'esclave du gagnant ! Proposa Kagura, le regardant dans les yeux.

- ... Parfait. Prépare-toi à me lécher les pieds, la chinoise. Murmura Okita, se réjouissant à l'avance."

Shinpachi ne pouvait pas en placer une. La situation devenait vraiment ingérable ! Ces deux-là allaient empirer le bordel sentimental déjà suffisamment bordélique qu'était Gintoki. Voyant le policier franchir le pas de porte, le jeune Shimura se posa de nombreuses questions existentielles dans sa petite tête. Il espérait vraiment aussi que le... pardon, la candidate d'Okita n'était pas la personne à laquelle il pensait. Connaissant le brun, il était capable de tout.

De retour au quartier général, le prince de la planète des Sadiques se faufila directement dans la salle d'entraînement où il était certain de rencontrer la personne qu'il fallait. Celle-ci s'entraînait au _bokuto_, donnant avec des coups vifs et précis dans le vide, regardant l'horizon, concentrée à la tâche. Sougo étira un large sourire avant de murmurer dans sa barbe, une corde dans une main et un tablier rose dans l'autre...

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun ~ ! Jouons un peu ensemble ~ !** "

* * *

*Un petit clin d'oeil à Moona-sama. ;3 Elle reconnaîtra tout de suite sa mallette, sa précieuse mallette ~ 8D

** "I-za-ya-kun ~ ! Asoboo ~ !" /PAN/

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review. ;)**


End file.
